Unorthodox
by iviscrit
Summary: After her acquittal of multiple charges by the international tribunal, Kuvira begins serving out her sentence under the supervision of Avatar Korra and the United Forces. With political unrest throughout the Earth Kingdom, the unorthodox partnership between the Great Uniter and the Avatar might be just what the country needs to get back on track. Sequel to Ironclad. Baavira.


_Thought about calling this "Straight Out the Gate." I'm gonna use a lot more rap lyrics as chapter titles, fair warning. Let's get unorthodox!_

* * *

Kuvira stood with the rest of the courtroom, stretching once the majority of the press had left the hall. "Finally," she murmured as Baatar took her hands in his. "I'll be happy if I never see the inside of a courtroom again," she said, closing the gap between them and resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I've had enough to last me a lifetime... I don't know how you stand it, Keisai."

"It pays the bills," Keisai said easily. "It gets a bit old sometimes, though."

"Nonsense, you live for it," Meilin scoffed. "Weeks and months of preparation for a few hours in the courtroom are what really pay the bills; you love the actual time on the floor."

"Not now, babe," Keisai said, smiling. "So, my favorite couple is officially pardoned... how does it feel?"

The months between the court date and her departure from Republic City had been difficult, but they were a far cry from the misery of being confined to a wooden cell to serve out her penance. Kuvira had forgotten the joy of bending with regularity, the feel of earth caving or molding itself under her command, and the easy slumber that followed a day of extreme exertion. The first few days had been emotionally and physically taxing. After months of seeing Baatar with regularity, reverting back to solidarity had been enough of a struggle, the hardship only exacerbated by the contempt of the United Forces officers and the fear of the other prisoners. She remembered the first time she had been ordered to work in the titanium mines; finding the fortitude to drag the reserves of precious metals from the bowels of the earth was a daunting task at full strength. But with the eyes of the officers and fellow convicts upon her, hushed whispers that she no longer commanded the power that had leveled Republic City and brought rebel state leaders to their knees sticking in her ears, she had somehow managed to make headway. Her hands were tensed into claws, sweat beading on her forehead as she heaved each chunk of mineral ore from the hardened clay. That night, she had slept like the dead and woke to sore limbs and cracked skin the following morning. But every day after that was easier.

The taunts grew easier to bear as the manual labor became easier to shoulder. She could feel her body changing with each passing day. Her muscles no longer screamed in protest in the mines, and after her fingers had healed from their hyperextension from a particularly ambitious bit of iron ore purification, she felt that there was only improvement in her future. Each display of metalbending mastery earned her more grudging respect, and though she kept to herself she could sense a budding camaraderie between the other prison-laborers and herself. Contributing to the rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom once again felt right, even if she was helping as a punishment rather than leading the mission for its restoration.

"Well-deserved," Kuvira said without a trace of irony as a gentle word from Baatar jolted her back to the present. "I was more than willing to accept my fault in the international sector, but within the empire-"

"Say 'empire' one more time, and I'm breaking up with you," Baatar said warningly.

"I was _joking_." She closed her eyes as he combed his fingers through her hair, the tension in her brow slipping away under his touch. "Within the kingdom, you and I did quite a bit of good, so I'm glad it didn't go unrecognized. Besides, manual labor isn't just good for the country, it got me back into shape."

Meilin crossed her arms over her chest, exchanging looks with Keisai. "You _are_ aware your case was built on legal technicalities."

"Oh, I know," Kuvira said, smiling against Baatar's chest. "And I maintain that full acquittal, at least within my country, was fully deserved."

"Can you believe them?" Keisai muttered, jerking his head in their direction. "Get a decent sentence for these two and wrangle them a pardon on top of all of that, unfreeze their assets and everything, and they go right back to their dictatorial bullshit. I don't know why I took their case. You know Kuvira," he added, "you can't go back to political office anytime soon. Your pardon is conditional, and you've got to rebuild your reputation from scratch if you still have high ambitions. And I'm willing to be you do."

Kuvira hid her face from them, her smile only broadening. "I admit to nothing."

"Again, why did I take their case?" Keisai said, shaking his head. "I feel dirty…"

"Because there was a check attached to it," Meilin said, pursing her lips. "A check with a monetary amount with many zeros. Love of the game? Don't make me laugh."

"I have a hard enough time with that as it is," the lawyer replied, grinning when she at last cracked a smile. "Baatar, I suppose this is goodbye."

"Yes, but it shouldn't have to be." Kuvira moved to the side, freeing one of his arms so the men could exchange a handshake. "I can't thank you enough," Baatar said. "You've done so much for me -for us- and I will never be able to repay you."

"You did, man," Keisai said, nudging Kuvira aside and surprising Baatar with a hug. "And she did too. You've both paid me plenty."

"I don't care about that," Baatar said, though the wry twist to his mouth said otherwise. "I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance at a life with her," he said, tugging Kuvira closer to his side by the waist. "Some debts can never be repaid."

"I mean, I got a great legal partner out of it," Keisai said, winking at Meilin. "So... jury's still out on that bit."

Meilin sighed. "I still think it was silly of you to turn down the offer from Fazle and Kimura. If it were me, I would have accepted in a heartbeat."

"That's why I'm the affectionate one while _you're_ the cutthroat vixen in this relationship," Keisai said easily, offering her his arm as they left the room and covering her hand with his when she took it. "You would've been all too happy to take the prosecution's side again if the state sought your legal counsel again."

"That's a bit unfair," Meilin protested, grimacing when Keisai gave her a skeptical look. "I would have been very upset to do it..."

"She would love to beat me in a rematch," Keisai said happily. "I'm almost looking forward to the day we face off in a courtroom again... imagine the headlines, babe. 'Ironclad, Round Two!' It sounds like the opening to a legal thriller."

"It sounds like a bad decision to try decimating your partner," Baatar muttered, causing Kuvira to pout. "That wasn't aimed at you, Kuvira. You just have a guilty conscience," he added, kissing her forehead.

"What would the consolation prize be in that sort of situation?" Meilin said. "A night out til three in the morning?"

Kuvira raised her eyebrows as she and Baatar climbed into the back of the lawyer's car. "Oddly specific." Korra was due to arrive that evening, and had asked her contacts at the prison labor facility to allow her the night of the trial away from the premises. The contract didn't mandate residence there, and Kuvira had been all too happy to exploit the loophole.

"He complains when I insist on calling it a night by twelve," Meilin said. "I'm convinced that he isn't really a firebender, he sleeps in more often than not."

"Pour cold water on his face," Baatar suggested, smirking when the lawyer shot him a filthy look in the rear-view mirror. "He'll be up in seconds, and you get a steam treatment."

"So tell me, loverboy," Keisai said, pointedly ignoring the comment, "when's the wedding? I need to plan my work schedule around it, and the offers have been coming in like no tomorrow."

"We are not engaged, for the thousandth time," Baatar said through gritted teeth. "Stop asking me."

"Could've fooled me," Keisai said with a shrug. "Are you sure?"

"We haven't set a date," Kuvira said, giving Baatar a teasing smile. "It's difficult, since Baatar will head back to the United Republic tomorrow... and I start my contract under Korra in a couple of days. We don't know when yet, but I'm hoping we can get it out of the way in a year or so."

"If you ever do get to that point, I'd see eloping as the more likely course of action," Meilin observed. "Planning another wedding? Sounds horribly busy, especially under your current circumstances."

"She had a wedding planner during the reunification," Baatar said, nudging her. "She secretly enjoys those sorts of things."

Kuvira scowled. "Can we change the subject?"

Keisai exchanged looks with Meilin. "So once you lovebirds have set a date, I expect you to call me."

"All right, that's enough," Baatar said. "You never know when to quit. Where is your next case? You've been working concurrently on a few, haven't you?"

"It's dull," Meilin said. "He's part of a legal team for a member of the Fire Nation national guard facing criminal charges."

"Yes, and you're right Baatar, it's not the only case either," Keisai said. "There's a tax evasion one that I'm taking on as well... I'll be busy. Hell, I've _been_ busy. Did you decide if you were taking the one in Republic City?" he asked, turning to Meilin.

"I turned them down," she said, a blush tinting her cheeks red. "I actually... uh, I ended up-"

"You turned down the war minister?" he said in disbelief, stopping the car with a jerk as he returned his attention to the road. "And you said _I_ was silly... will you be in the capital with me, then?" She nodded, and Keisai chuckled. "I love it."

Kuvira smiled. "Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise. I would offer a word of advice, but we've established that I'm the worst former fiancée in history, so I'll hold off."

"You're far from the worst," Baatar said, his hand on her knee. "You were ready to throw your case for me."

"Yeah, don't remind me about that," Keisai said in annoyance. "Kuvira doesn't take orders too well. Remember, sweetheart, if you pull that crap while working for Korra even _I _won't be able to keep you out of prison for a life sentence."

"Do you _have_ to call her sweetheart?" Baatar and Meilin exchanged looks, realizing they had spoken in tandem. "Ahem," Baatar said awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Relax, guys," Keisai said, parking the car at the hotel and sauntering over to the passenger side to help Meilin out. "Kuvira and I are just friends, and even if I were into hot dictators with fierce eyebrow game, I'm pretty sure Baatar can bench more than me. It's not worth it."

"Meilin has more of a reason to be annoyed," Kuvira said, rolling her eyes as Baatar took her hand again. "We're in the most ambiguous… I don't even know what to call us anymore. You're so needy, Baatar."

He didn't answer, but endured another hug from Keisai and shook hands with Meilin, standing by as Kuvira also said her farewells. "We'll see you within the year, hopefully," he said. "If you're in the city, you'll know where to find me."

"It's a pity we can't go on double dates," Keisai said with a theatrical sigh, "but that's Kuvira's fault. Besides, Meilin will be in and out more often than me so maybe you both can commiserate. Well at any rate, have fun celebrating your new conditional freedom... we're going to check out the restaurant just outside the palace ring. Another victory merits some indulgence."

"We are?" Meilin said, pleasantly surprised. "I thought you found Water Tribe food too bland...?"

"It's a fusion place," Keisai said easily. "Have fun, guys. Remember, the walls are thin so a table incident won't go unheard-"

"We do not speak of that," Kuvira said stiffly, taking Baatar's arm and steering him away. "Goodbye Keisai, Meilin. I'll wire as often as possible."

They wasted little time in a long overdue celebration, now that all threats of capital punishment and long-term separation had been effectively neutralized. The room was a far cry from the presidential suite, but that hardly mattered once Baatar had encircled her in his arms and pulled her in for a kiss. "What are we going to do?" he murmured, his words punctuated by increasingly insistent kisses. "I won't be back in the Earth Kingdom for half a year, even though I'm cleared to travel now..."

"It doesn't matter," she said, guiding him towards the bed. "I don't know what Korra has planned for me, but I'm sure you'll be able to manage just fine. Your letters improved in tone, over the months. Before you know it you'll be stationed in the Earth Kingdom again, at the rate the reconstruction of the city is going..." She winced, pushing his face away as his teeth grazed a sensitive spot. "Besides," she added, "Keisai won't be the only one I wire regularly."

He sat at the foot of the bed, his fingers making short work of her buttons as she lowered herself to his lap. "I'm glad to hear it," he said. "Did he ever tell you why he turned down the offer from the firm?"

"Something about wanting to prove a point," she said, fumbling with his belt. "Something about showing 'those sons of bitches that he wouldn't let success go to his head.'" She frowned, finally giving up and metalbending the buckle apart. "I broke it, sorry-"

"It's fine," Baatar said, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders, "you can fix it later…" He paused, stopping her hands. "I thought they blocked your chi."

"They're lax," she said, pulling her hands from his and pulling his face to hers for another kiss. "I'm resistant to it at this point, it doesn't last for much more than five hours at a stretch. I talked about it with Korra, there are ways around it. It's not that interesting though, that's the last thing we ought to be thinking about."

"Yes," he agreed, tossing her shirt to the side, "the last thing I need is you thinking about Korra while you're in bed with me. _I'm_ more surprised that Meilin was so quick to agree to partner up for this case..." A low growl escaped his throat as she indicated her lack of interest in the subject, nipping at his bottom lip and pushing his shirt further down his back. Her closeness was more intoxicating than the strongest liquor; he was unable to think of a single time the prospect of being with her hadn't stirred feelings of giddy excitement.

"I'm tired of talking about the case," Kuvira said, covering him with feverish kisses. "The case is closed, and I refuse to look back," she added, her breath hot and her tone authoritative. Her hands found their usual place behind his neck, one shifting to cup his cheek, and he blindly felt for the hem of her undershirt, tugging it over her head and tossing it to the floor. He still wasn't used to the raised ridges of the scar that spanned much of her side. Her time in in the encampment had had her frame more wiry, the muscles sharply outlined under her skin and unfamiliar scars marking stories on her body that she had yet to tell him, but the scent and feel of her skin was more than enough to distract him in the moment.

"Kuvira, please... can we-" he said, angling his hips to hers and gripping her waist, maneuvering them both to a more comfortable spot on the bed. The rest of her attire was quickly kicked to the side, and she wasted little time in settling herself atop him.

"So impatient," she muttered, her words ending in a small hiss when his hands fell to their practiced motions and he worked his way past her neck. "You always... were so... impatient..." she added in a low rasp, pitching forward with her hands braced on his shoulders as they eased into their old rhythm, his pace faltering and her discomfort natural from the time apart. It wasn't the same as it had been, but he felt the same promise of a paroxysmal release as they settled into their familiar pace, her lips stretching in a smile against his as he cut off her words and kissed her breathless.

The aftermath to their daytime encounters followed the same routine it had during their days creating the empire. Kuvira had always been reluctant to lounge in bed for extended periods of time, and Baatar had always insisted on a few minutes more. The compromise was usually a strictly timed fifteen minutes of entangled limbs and cool sheets, her hair tickling his face and his arms securely wrapped around her waist, their voices quiet from long-established habits. The first time Baatar had stayed the night in Kuvira's quarters, she had been hyperconscious of their surroundings, anxious to keep their new engagement and subsequent consummation of their relationship a secret. "Am I allowed to get up yet?" she said, tensing. He could feel every muscle move beneath his hands as her body shifted, the movement bringing back fond memories of quiet nights and comically professional mornings-after on the train, and he smiled into her hair with half-shut eyes. "Baatar," she prodded, her voice sharp and jolting him back to the present, "are you through? If you're content with laying here, I'm going to use the shower."

"Are my fifteen minutes up?" he wheedled, kissing her bare shoulder and smiling when she relaxed against his chest. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because you need to pack?" she suggested. "And because I need to meet with Korra tonight... and destroy all the evidence that this happened."

Baatar chuckled, rolling her over to face him. "She's aware that we're together, Kuvira. Besides, you'll be able to walk straight, I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad."

"You know, I prefer to carry myself with a bit more decorum," she said, tapping his nose. "I don't care how much she knows, or how much she doesn't know. You of all people ought to understand my need to keep these things behind closed doors."

"Fine," he said, laughing when his attempt to catch her around the middle resulted in his hands cuffed in metal and pinned out at his sides. "Is this supposed to be a deterrent?" he said. "Because it's not working..."

"You're disgusting," she said, kissing his cheek before she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, releasing his hands with a flick of her wrist before shutting the door behind her.

Moments like these made it all feel so easy, she reflected, the hot water making the new bruises tingle and stinging at the minor scrapes accrued from her daily work. There was little room for talking when their breath was shared more often than not and his attentions leaving a record of their time together across her skin.

o0o

Korra felt awkward, watching Kuvira and Baatar say their goodbyes. She had seen the couple at the height of their power, had heard Baatar's voice take on a tenderness she hadn't thought possible during the battle for Republic City, and had seen more than enough of their physical intimacy to make her uncomfortable. From what she had seen the two of them were undoubtedly in love, but as she observed them saying their farewells in a busy station it was mercifully difficult to remember the chemistry between them that she had unfortunately been witness to. They spoke for what felt like a long while, stiffly facing one another and only embracing at the final call to board. Kuvira appeared genuinely relaxed, her cheek leaning against Baatar's chest and her eyes shut. They let go of one another with evident reluctance, and Kuvira stood immobile until the train was out of sight. Korra walked over as the crowd of well-wishers seeing off family and friends thinned, unsure of what to say. "So... ready to go?"

Kuvira nodded. "As ever."

"Okay." They walked together in silence, and Korra rubbed her arms, trying to think of something to say that would ease the discomfort. "So... have you… you know… is a wedding going to happen, or what?"

Kuvira looked straight ahead, her posture stiff and uncomfortable. "It... doesn't seem practical at the moment."

"Right." Korra glanced at her. "So why not elope?"

"It feels wrong to us to rush into a marriage after all that I put our engagement through-" She stopped abruptly, evidently not intending to have said so much. "I don't think it would be wise. I don't want to discuss it."

Korra shrugged. "Fine by me. So, your next stop is Yi.. I'll be there for the first couple of weeks, since the supervision is stuck going through procedural… bureaucratic… I don't know, the expedited transfer kind of threw scheduling off, and so did the Earth Kingdom trial. You guys are lucky."

"I know," Kuvira said, nodding. "So until then, you're stepping in as my probation officer."

"Right..." Korra said awkwardly. "Um... so, after your sentence has been served, would you and Baatar go back to Zaofu? Su said-"

"How does Miss Sato feel about this?" Kuvira asked pointedly, an edge to her voice. "About you saving my life, and then making sure I wasn't executed, and now working as my superior?"

"It's complicated," Korra said, her temper beginning to shorten. "Why would you care about that?"

"I don't know," Kuvira said. "It's highly likely. I'm just trying to make you discuss our first objective in the itinerary. I'm working for you, but I'm not under contract to share my personal life. Apparently you _also_ aren't in the mood for personal discussions, so I see no need to entertain those questions."

"Look, I know you're frustrated and upset," Korra said, "but I'm trying to work with you here. You brought this on yourself, and you should be counting your blessings. Without Keisai and my intervention, you wouldn't have such a flexible sentence. Can you let someone help you without lashing out, for once?"

Kuvira sighed. "I apologize. Don't think me ungrateful, Avatar Korra."

Korra grinned as they walked on. "See? Good behavior isn't as hard as you make it out to be." Kuvira didn't reply, her eyes firmly fixed ahead, and Korra's smile dissipated. This was going to be harder than she'd expected.

o0o

The bulk of the day was spent in procedural formality, and dusk had fallen by the time they reached the encampment in Yi. The first night at the base of operations was even more awkward than Korra had predicted it would be. Kuvira seemed on edge and eager to be left to her own devices, but Korra's end of the contract prohibited a lack of supervision so long as the convict retained her bending. Still, leaving for a phone call didn't seem like a tremendous breach of protocol, and ever since the little outburst that morning her charge had been a model of good behavior. "Hey, do you want me to leave?" Korra said slowly. "I can leave for a second..."

"That is not allowed," Kuvira said.

"Right, but who has to know?" Korra said, trying to smile and failing when she received no response. "I'm going to the bathroom... I might be a while so if you want to use the radio, um... well, it's right there."

Kuvira arched a brow. "You're behaving very strangely, Avatar Korra."

"Look, if you want a few minutes to talk to Baatar alone, you can have them," Korra said, throwing up her hands in frustration. "Stop making this difficult for both of us, okay?" Kuvira looked taken aback, and Korra exhaled loudly. "I keep trying to make this easier, but you're making it really hard to be nice to you."

Kuvira nodded. "I imagine you're tired of holding it in."

"What?"

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom?"

Korra nodded, turning and sauntering out of the room, sighing in relief as she mentally congratulated herself on how she handled the situation.

"Baatar?"

"Kuvira? How are you?" His voice came through the speaker shaded in static, but the happiness it held was unfiltered. "The trip went well. Are you at the base?"

"I am," she said, glancing at the door. "Korra... gave me a minute to talk to you without an audience. I don't think she actually needs to go to the bathroom right now."

"Compliance and good behavior could reduce your sentence," he reminded her. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Will everyone stop reminding me that when I'm more than aware already? I just don't want to talk about personal topics with her," Kuvira snapped, "and that's _all_ she seems interested in talking about."

"She's trying to get to know you," he suggested. "You talk to Keisai pretty openly now-"

"That's different, he's my lawyer-"

"And if it weren't for the avatar, you wouldn't have had need of one!" There was a pause on the other end, and she heard a muffled sigh. "Kuvira, please. You told me yourself how you'd never be able to repay her."

She traced the grain of the wooden end table idly. "I know. But Keisai wasn't overtly familiar right away."

"He wasn't?" Baatar's voice held notes of incredulity, and she laughed. "He was _obnoxious_ with me from the day I met him-"

"But you wouldn't have had the guts to visit me when you did, if not for him." It was a statement, not a question, and Baatar's murmur of assent made her smile. "Fine, I'll try," she said, glancing at the door as it started to open.

"Wait, don't end the call-"

"I love you," she said in a hurried whisper as Korra stepped into the room. "We'll talk soon."

"Kuvira-"

She cut the line. "Avatar Korra," she said, nodding.

"Uh... yeah." Korra plopped down on the bed. "Good call?"

Kuvira nodded again. "Good... bathroom break?"

"Yeah," Korra said, smiling slyly. "When I was in there-"

"I don't want to know," Kuvira said, sitting on the edge of the cot. "Are the sleeping arrangements temporary?"

Korra shrugged. "Yeah. I didn't think it mattered for one night."

Kuvira's eyebrows shot up. "You expect me to share."

"Oh come on, there's enough room. It's not like you're not used to sharing a bed anyway."

"I'll sleep on the floor," Kuvira said decisively.

"You sure?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a proper response."

Korra smirked, stretching out on the cot and tossing Kuvira a pillow and blanket. "Suit yourself." She closed her eyes, her smile broadening as she heard Kuvira arranging herself on the floor, the sound of shuffling fabric and the former Great Uniter's muttered swears making for a decidedly unorthodox lullaby as she drifted asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning on a romcom/Ironclad aftermath story. Ironclad had lots of humor and a few cracky elements, and I don't plan on straying from that at all. No clue how long this will be, but I have lots of ideas percolating and I'm gonna shoot for updates every other week. Get ready for a fun ride! **


End file.
